


You're a Good Man, Boss

by JuneLuxray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneLuxray/pseuds/JuneLuxray
Summary: Sojiro's head is still spinning from Ren's arrest and "death" when Morgana comes to check on him. Very short ficlet.





	You're a Good Man, Boss

Sojiro's mind was still spinning from everything that transpired in the last twenty-four hours. He wasn't even sure he could begin to understand everything that just happened-- _all this supernatural bullshit_ \-- no, he stopped himself, and made a mental note to refer to Wakaba's research as research. It was just cognitive psience and it was very, very _weird_ \-- and apparently very much _real,_ which sent him him reeling.  
  
The government believed that Ren was dead. He and his friends had been going into another damned world as teens with superpowers and taking down bad guys. Goro Akechi was a murderer working for Shido, and no doubt killed Wakaba.  
  
Wakaba. Oh, _God._ He wondered what she'd think to see this situation.  
  
The fire of vengeance burned in him, though not as obviously as Futaba, whose eyes seemed to alight with fiery intent whenever Shido's name is mentioned. Part of him wanted to tell everyone to stop and slow down and _hide_ \-- but he knew they couldn't. They're in too deep.  
  
The other part of him wanted to tell the kids-- no, the _Phantom Thieves_ \-- to go in and kick Shido's shadow's ass to a pulp with their Personas. They had described the concept of Personas to him, and all he could remember doing during that talk was staring with a dazed expression as they explained, even more so when told Ren had the unusual ability to wield more than one-- and that even the _cat_ had a Persona.  
  
The cat-- no, _Morgana_. Yusuke drew a very detailed picture of what Morgana looked like in the Metaverse for him, and it still baffled him. It was all too... cartoonish. A cat with supernatural powers like them with the same level of intelligence as a human-- like he apparently wants to be-- fighting alongside them, navigating with Futaba...  
  
He knew it was going to take awhile for everything to settle in. He knew it was well past midnight as he stared out at his cafe, impeccably cleaned, as he fumbled for something to do to try to make his overly active mind settle down so he could go to bed. It hasn't worked, but at least he could step back to admire his work for a moment. The man was about to give up and head home to lay sleeplessly in bed when he heard a questioning meow behind him. The Boss turned on his heel, startled more than he'd like to admit by the sudden noise. Morgana stood at the base of the stairs, ears twitching softly, looking up at the chief with worry. He meowed again, and Sojiro suddenly wished Ren was up to translate for him; they were no longer just meows. The cat was trying to talk to him. "Uh... Morgana?" he addressed awkwardly, rubbing his index finger and thumb over his goatee. "Do you... need something? I can't understand you, so if you need water or food, just... go and hit the fridge or something. I'll get it for you."  
  
Morgana heaved a sigh, then hurried forward, deftly jumping first on one of the chairs in front of the bar, then on top of the bar, where a notepad meant for taking orders laid with a pencil. He stared as Morgana meowed in annoyance, then began fumbling with the pencil over the notepad. After a moment, he stopped and looked expectantly towards Sojiro, nodding his head at the notebook. Sojiro approached and looked down at the writing-- sloppy, no doubt due to the difficulty of writing with paws, but legible enough.  
  
_"How about this? I can write."_  
  
Sojiro stared between the cat, flicking his tail back and forth, and the paper. He continued to stare for a full minute before forcing himself to nod. "Uh-- yeah. Yeah, that works." he muttered awkwardly. The cat meowed once, then began writing again, leaving a new message for him.  
  
_"Good. You know, we_ could _take you to Mementos-- just for a minute-- let you hear me talk, then bring you back. Would be a lot easier."_  
  
" _No,_ " was his knee-jerk reaction, and a disappointed Morgana looked downward, which made him feel a pang in his gut, "I mean... sorry." He sighed. "I don't have a... _Persona_ or anything like that. I've heard how painful it is to get a Persona from all of the kids, and I don't really want that creepy app getting on my phone, so I think I'll just... stay in the real world..."  
  
Morgana's head and ears picked up, and he continued writing. _"There are floors where the Shadows don't come to attack us. The first floor is like that. We could take you there... no Persona needed."_  Sojiro went silent, discomforted, and Morgana sighed and wrote further.  _"I'll just keep writing, then; anyways, I just came downstairs to check on you. You were making such a racket cleaning, I started to get worried."_  
  
"Oh. Um, sorry." he grumbled sheepishly. "Just... a lot on the mind. Can't sleep. Did I wake him up?"  
  
The cat wrote again. _"No, he's out like a log... he's been through too much. The gods-- if they exist-- are too hard on him."_  
  
"You can say that again." Sojiro remarked bluntly. "You saw him when Sae brought him in, and when Doctor Takemi looked at him. Thank God that she knows about him being a Phantom Thief and could handle it, but even she was pretty horrified by what they did to him."  
  
_"Oh, yeah. Did you hear her when she was done taking care of him? 'I hope whoever did this to him, Niijima-- you find out whoever that is and get their names-- so he and his friends can go kick their asses in the..._ Metaverse _, I guess.'"_  
  
"Yeah, I did." He sighed. "While I agree with the sentiment, they need to lay low and focus on Shido. They go for anyone else before him, and they'll reveal that he's still alive before we want everyone to know that."  
  
_"Agreed. Perhaps at a later date, we'll go after the ones who brutalized him. For now, though..."_ He sighed, shaking his head, and put down the pencil for a moment, then continued writing. _"I wish I could regain my memories and my human form already. Maybe I'd be able to help more if I got it back."_  
  
Sojiro paused, staring at the cat. His predicament, his amnesia, had been explained, as well as his wish to become human. While he sincerely doubted that this cat was actually a human-- he thought it more likely that he was a cat who found his way into the Metaverse-- he shrugged. "You're being helpful now as it is-- human or not. Truth be told, I'm not really sure why you want to be a human at all." He grinned. "You don't have to pay for anything or do anything you don't want to. A lot of people would consider that an ideal lifestyle."  
  
Morgana's tail flickered irritably as he picked up the pencil again. _"I'll take all of the hardships being a human comes with! I want to go to school and live as a charming, intelligent, brave, kind, and proficient human! I want it all! Besides, human desires call to me, so much, whenever we find a treasure! Isn't that proof that I'm human?!"_  
  
Sojiro almost put his hands up in defense at the outburst on the paper, and stared for a moment before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Alright, alright, fine. Whatever you want. Whatever you end up being, though... know you're always welcome here."  
  
The cat settled, fur and tail relaxing back, and something like a smile graced Morgana as he picked the pencil back up. _"You're a good man, Boss. I'm going back to bed to keep Ren company before he wakes up and realizes I'm not sleeping on his chest anymore. You should go home before Futaba starts worrying."_  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Sojiro nodded at him. "Maybe... I'll reconsider doing that weird Mementos thing to talk to you. Thanks, I'll head home now. Sure you don't need anything before I go?"  
  
_"No, thanks."_ Morgana refused. _"Ren always keeps water and snacks in his room for me; I just came to check on you, but while we're talking about it, I_ do _have a request for sometime in the future."_  
  
Sojiro chuckled. "Oh? And what would that be?"  
  
_"Fatty tuna sushi. Please."_  
  
The man laughed. "Alright. Next time we go for sushi, I'll order some for you. Good night, Morgana."  
  
_"Goodnight, Boss."_  
  
Sojiro turned to lock up, and as he locked the door, went outside, and quickly glanced at the sign again to ensure it said closed-- not that it was likely anyone in Yongen would want curry and coffee at the wee hours of the morning-- he briefly glanced inside to see Morgana had already retreated back upstairs to keep his ward company. His heart settled, as did his mind, and he walked home, barely paying attention to any activity in the back alleys. As he opened the door to his home, Futaba poked out of the hallway leading to her room and frowned at him.   
  
"There you are. Why were you at LeBlanc for so long?"  
  
The man shrugged. "Just... a lot on the mind. But I'm okay." He smiled. "Someone talked some sense into me."


End file.
